Another Point of View
by Sei-sama
Summary: Audrey II's point of view in fact. A little bit of his thoughts while he was still relatively harmless.


So, Sei is too lazy too upload this, so I, her wonderful sister, have decided to upload it for her.

With(out) her permission.

Because I'm bored.

Enjoy!

Almost forgot;

No one near us has anything relating to ownership of Little Shop of Horrors.

* * *

It happened. After years and years of traveling through the dark space, he was finally conceived.

The previous planet had gotten too crowded, and so spores were scattered to drift in outer space, sometimes forever, but he was one of the lucky ones to land on an actual life-bearing planet. Soon, this planet's inhabitants would also be used as cattle…

…But the alien noticed that this planet had advanced sentient beings. This would make things harder. He innately knew that he was adapted to control lesser minded beings. Well, he'd just have to improvise.

Before he could extend any sensory appendages to garner more information of this planet, he felt himself being picked up by the small container he had been born in to supply sufficient nutrients until he got real food. Instinctively keeping still, tendrils of his mind told him that the being that was carrying him was a Seymour, part of a species that called itself _homo sapiens_, and was interested in plants, which conveniently bore resemblance to the alien. Huh, interesting. Feeding on the planet's fauna shouldn't take too long…

"What an interesting plant you are…" The Seymour was peering at him curiously behind large, framed…glass, it seemed. "How much is this?" It was talking to another one of its kind. Some kind of transaction was made, and the little alien was on its way somewhere else. The Seymour was looking at him and smiling. "I think I'll call you Audrey II…" The newly-named alien continued to stay silent and simply listened. If he let his purpose known now, he could easily be destroyed.

As the Seymour walked somewhere with him, Audrey II let his own mind sneak in other unsuspecting beings. This specific area was called Skid Row, where all inhabitants were poor and depressed, an interesting fact the alien filed away. Poor and depressed beings were much easier to manipulate, high cognitive abilities or no.

The Seymour took him to what seemed to be a shop of plants that were slightly alike in anatomy to him, and took him down below. The shop probably never had better days and seemed perfectly resigned to someday be torn down. It was doing part of the job itself. Bricks were crumbling, the ceiling was cracked, and the floor didn't seem too sturdy.

Audrey II didn't even have to dig far into the Seymour's mind to figure out he didn't want to bother something called the Mushnik. The other wasn't as interested in plants as the Seymour was.

"Oh, hello Seymour…did'ja see that eclipse?"

"Oh!" The Seymour, though it seemed that he should just call it Seymour, jumped and turned around swiftly, almost dropping him. "Uh, um, yeah. Strange, huh? I found this weird plant right after it too…"

Audrey II's mind explored the new stranger as it approached. It seemed anatomically different to Seymour, as it visibly had large lumps on its front. The alien briefly wondered if this species have separate individuals for the makers of eggs and sperm. And interestingly enough, this lumpy individual was named Audrey. A quick probe back in Seymour's mind confirmed that it terribly wanted to mate with Audrey. Another important note was tucked away in the alien's mind.

"Oh, how interesting…" Audrey was leaning towards him, mouth slightly open and eyes boring into Audrey II. Seymour was getting nervous.

"Wait, Audrey, what's that on your cheek?" The light-haired Audrey quickly slapped a hand over a discolored part of its face and backed away. "Is that a bruise? Audrey, you can't let him – "

"No, oh no, it's nothin', I'm fine, really!" Oho, this was an information _mine_…an abusive prospective mate competing for Audrey, one obviously stronger than Seymour, and less meek and who could provide much more materially. Though an abusive one would probably be more willing to kill and bring him food, Audrey II was slowly forming a plan. Seymour would do…

Audrey's mind was racing for a subject change, anything to get away from talking about the abusive mate. In her mind's accepting state, Audrey II decided to use some of the little energy he got from his nutrient container to implant an idea. "Um, uh, Seymour, you have such interesting plants, you know? With business doin' so bad here, maybe you can show off some of yours like…like that one right there, and business will do well! You should tell that to Mr. Mushnik! I'm sure he'll like that idea!"

Though Seymour obviously wanted to talk more about the abusive mate, he let himself get dragged to another topic. "Well, I guess that might work…but I don't think he'll like that idea. I'm sorry, Audrey, but how many customers could you possibly get just from a couple o' interesting plants?"

"Oh, well, think about it. Maybe we can tell him our idea at the right time, okay? I hafta go now, I'm having another date tonight. I just wanted t' come in to say hi. So, uh, bye…"

Disappointed that Audrey wasn't staying longer, Seymour unhappily waved back as Audrey rushed up the stairs again. It stared at where Audrey was for a few seconds before slowly setting down Audrey II onto a shelf of many plants. It got busy taking care of all the plants, including Audrey II, changing the pot, watering the soil, checking for parasites, so on and so forth. The alien stifled his disgust at the water. Of course water was important. In fact, it could probably give him more energy. But what he would need to continue living was blood, and it didn't seem like Seymour would feed him any of that soon.

"Now, what are you?" Seymour had suddenly come back with a huge, roughly used book and slammed it on a desk. Carefully setting Audrey II nearby, Seymour started flipping through the worn pages. "Well, y' look a lot like a fly trap…but I can't find anythin' like you in here…"

Seymour determinedly scoured the pages until something that the alien assumed was Mushnik shouted at it to come upstairs and sweep the floors. There was nothing else for it to do, really, as apparently nobody wanted to come in to make a transaction.

As soon as Seymour clomped up the stairs, Audrey II looked at the pages of the book. Absorbing information from an inanimate object was harder, as there was no mind to explain the meaning to him, but the book might help with sentence structure…

And that was how he spent the next week. Seymour would come down, treat him like an ordinary plant (aggravatingly, no blood), then go upstairs to do whatever Mushnik shouted at him to do. Audrey II would learn several words from Seymour talking to him, then try learning from plant books Seymour kept using to identify him. He was getting very hungry. He was getting sick of the nutrients in his soil. He was sure he would start wilting soon.

And then, it finally happened! Audrey II wasn't sure what was going on, but Seymour rushed down the stairs and took him up to Mushnik, presumably. "I'm afraid it's not feeling very well…" Through his malnourished haze, the alien realized that he was suddenly at the shop front, displayed for anybody to see, and more importantly, able to reach to passerby. He remembered the plan he relayed to Audrey. Step one, make the store famous.

Though his energy reserve was running dangerously low and he could possibly die doing this, he caught the mind of a busy passing man and quickly implanted some ideas. 'Look at that interesting plant. Don't you want to come in?'

It worked. Audrey II struggled to stay upright as they talked behind him. He couldn't bother to pay attention.

When the man he attracted started to leave without buying anything, Audrey II panicked and expended a little more energy than he should have for the next message. 'Wait! Buy something!' Luckily, he caught it in time. The man bought something and the three were happy. Audrey II knew he would have to cast the net a few more times. The task was daunting and he almost wilted from the thought, but he still managed to get in some women and a couple, who all bought a lot of flowers. Luckily, it seemed that many _homo sapiens_ were rather herd-like, and the sight of a few flocking around a store got more people coming. Mushnik seemed happy with all the buyers he was getting, but that was all Audrey II could understand before everything turned into weird gray mush from which he could discern nothing. He was so hungry…dizzy…now his clouded mind was spinning around and around. Through the haze, he somewhat dimly felt that…they were going to leave him? To feed themselves while he starved?

Audrey II didn't even have to pretend to wilt. Part one of the plan, to make sure these people would take care of him, was done…but he felt like he would die soon…it might be too late. He couldn't express his need for blood…

The gray clouds shifted lazily. He was dimly aware of a 'tromp tromp tromp' kind of sound. There was some kind of mumbling. Hah, how would any of them figure out he needed blood…the alien was resigned to his fate when a sensation pierced through the haze of hunger. Something akin to adrenaline sharpened his senses. Could it be?

"Damn roses," Seymour moaned. "Damn thorns…" Yes! Yes! It was bleeding!

But it started trying to suck the blood away. No! I need it more than you, dammit! He still couldn't use its language. No, what if it healed!? In desperation, Audrey II mimicked the sucking, hoping it was enough to signal Seymour.

Seymour seemed dumbfounded and slightly ecstatic that he was showing signs of life, but was startled when he snapped at its finger hastily. It was actually smart enough to notice a pattern when he snapped at its bloody finger again, especially when he turned away from the unharmed hand.

Seymour was reluctant, but because he had shown his worth to it, it finally shared a few drops of its blood. Audrey II greedily gulped them down, if you could gulp down mere drops, and could already feel his mind clearing. It wasn't much, but it damn well was enough. The warm liquid was tingly and felt a little odd…his first real taste of food!

The burst of energy was a little shocking. Well, he better put it to use. Seymour might not continue feeding him lest he continue bringing in people.

Audrey II strained against the confining can and the planet's gravity. He pushed and pushed…Seymour would have to get him a new pot. Leaves unfolded. He grew. Well, he didn't grow much, but now that someone knew his diet, he was sure he wouldn't get too hungry anymore.

His plan went on wonderfully. He kept bringing in money. Seymour was getting higher paychecks. Everybody was attributing the sudden success to him, and so Seymour continued feeding him his blood, and he grew and grew and grew…

…he needed more. Just fingers wouldn't cut it. A body. He needed a body. Not Seymour. Where was that abusive boyfriend, Orville or something? Gotta convince Seymour to kill that one…

He knew enough of the language. What were the words he was looking for?

"…Feed me."


End file.
